The present invention relates to panels for covering the exterior of a building, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to panels formed from a polymeric resin that are shaped to simulate a number of shingles.
Panels formed from an organic polymer, such as a thermoplastic or thermoset resin, provide a viable alternative to other roofing and siding materials. Ideally, these panels are shaped to realistically simulate the appearance of traditional, highly desirable coverings, such as shake, tile, or slate shingles to name a few. As discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,598,522 to Hoofe, III and 4,290,348 to Kemerer et al., various manufacturing techniques have been contemplated to produce panels which simulate multiple shingles.
To provide for cost-effective production, handling, and installation, each panel typically has the same size and shape. Several of these panels are often needed to adequately cover a roof or other exterior surface. The appearance of a covering formed from several panels is usually enhanced by shingle-shaped elements which overlap from one adjacent panel to the next. However, a thermoplastic or thermoset panel with these overlapping elements is often difficult to economically manufacture.
Despite utilization of panels which are each generally sized and shaped the same, a random appearance of a multi-panel covering is also often desired. One approach to improve randomness is to offset adjacent courses of panels. However, a variable offset capability also complicates the formation of a multiple shingle panel from an organic polymeric resin.
These short-comings point to a need for a readily manufacturable panel construction and cost-effective panel manufacturing technique. The present invention addresses this need and provides other benefits and advantages.